Liquid dispenser systems, such as liquid soap and sanitizer dispensers, provide a user with a predetermined amount of liquid upon actuation of the dispenser. In addition, it is sometimes desirable to dispense the liquid in the form of foam by, for example, injecting air into the liquid to create a foamy mixture of liquid and air bubbles. Generally, liquid, or liquid in the form of a foam, is used for lightly soiled hands or objects. For heavily soiled hands or objects, it is desirable to dispense heavy duty soap or sanitizer to effectively clean the heavily soiled hands or objects. A heavy duty soap or sanitizer may be created by adding grit to the liquid. Adding grit to the liquid, however, may lead to problems with the dispenser clogging. In addition, it is difficult to make foam from a liquid having grit in it without clogging the dispenser.